


I'm Not The Only One

by plisetskyss



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi has a sister, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Romance, forgive me if my writing is bad, im human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskyss/pseuds/plisetskyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou's sister, Akashi Haru, flew back to Japan before the Winter Cup and sees that his brother's friends are unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Emperor's sister

**Author's Note:**

> I always use third person but I'll indicate when I'll use first person.

"Haru, it's nice to see you again." My brother said. "It's nice to see you again Sei-nii." Haru said. "As much as I would like to spend time with you today, I have to attend the opening ceremony of Winter Cup." Akashi told his sister.

Akashi walked away, towards the car. When Akashi was out of sight, Haru asked the servants to prepare a car for her because she wanted to go see the Winter Cup.

After witnessing all the games for the first day, Haru was heading home when she received a message.

From: Nii-chan

Haru, let's meet at Maji Burger. My teammates want to meet you. 

That's weird. Haru knew that Akashi never mentioned anything unless it was important. Nevertheless, she went to Maji Burger.

Arriving at Maji Burger, Haru instantly spotted his brother. Colorful heads. She thought. As she walked to the table where her brother was, she said, "What now nii-chan?"

Other people on the table now looked at her. A shemale, a buff guy, a yellow head, and a silver guy.

"She's your sister, Sei-chan?!" Mibuchi exclaimed.

"Yeah. She is my sister and her name is Haru." Akashi said. "Hi my name is Akashi Haru and just call me Haru to not confuse me with my brother." Haru introduced herself. After that, she sat down next her brother, as it was the only free space remaining on that table.

Noisily, another group of students entered the food chain. "Ah look! It's Akashicchi with his team!" A blonde guy said. "Kise shut up. You're too noisy." A tanned guy told 'Kise'. "Whatever, it seems like going here and agreeing with you was a bad decision." Green-haired guy with eyeglasses said.

"It's nice to see you again, Akashi-kun." Another blue-haired guy appeared in front of their table. "Nice to see you too, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted.

"Who's this girl Aka-chin?" Now, a very tall guy with violet hair was in front of their table. "Yeah Akashi-kun. What's her name?" Now a girl was asking Akashi. 

"She's my sister. Her name is Haru." Akashi told them. "Hi Akashi-san?" The girl said, not sure what to call Haru.

"Just call me Haru." Haru told her. "Ahh then, Haru-chan!" The girl greeted. "My name is Momoi Satsuki! Since I'll be calling you your first name, you could call me my first name too!" She told Haru. "Satsuki-san?" Haru asked. Momoi then happily nodded.

Haru then observed her brother's group of friends. They all had varying personalities. At least, her brother has friends. She then noticed something weird about one of those guys. The blonde one was staring at the tanned boy but the tanned boy didn't notice. 

"You like observing people?" The silver haired guy asked her. Haru told him, "Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" Haru asked him. "No. Nothing really. Mayuzumi Chihiro by the way." Mayuzumi said, to not look like he's rude.

"My name is Mibuchi Reo, Haru-chan!" He said gleefully. "Nice to meet you, Mibuchi-san." Haru said.

"Harucchi? Can I call you that?" The blonde guy who I noticed earlier asked me. "Yeah that's fine." Haru told him. "My name is Kise Ryouta and can I talk to you, pleeeasee?" He asked Haru. "Um sure why not." I answered. Then, he told me to go to another table. 

"I know I just met you but can you help me?" He asked Haru. "Can you give me advice? Love advice?" Kise asked her. "Advice about what?" Haru asked him. "Uhhhh. I know this sounds weird but I'm gay and no one knows about it and you're the first one to know. I like Aominecchi and there he's the tanned guy. But I know he's not gay though if he was interested in guys, it would be Kurokocchi." He said. "And how did you know that he's not interested in you? And that he's interested with Kuroko?" Haru asked.

"Well, they were really close with each other in middle school. If he us not interested with Kurokocchi, he's interested in women with big boobs." Kise said.

"Um. You know, you never know until you try. Why not confess to him? Or if you cannot bring yourself to do that yet, try giving him chocolates on his birthday or on Valentine's Day?" Haru told him.

"You know what Harucchi? You're a great person. You're the type people would want as a bestfriend. Soo, can you be my bestfriend?? Pleeeeaseee?" Kise asked Haru.

"Oi Kise. Stop bothering Akashi's sister." Aomine told him. "He's not really bothering me." Haru told Aomine.

"And Kise-kun, sure why not? I always wanted to know what it feels like to have a guy best friend." Haru told him. "Yeey!" Kise then high-fived Haru.

Then, it was going home time. When Seijuurou and Haru were in the car, Seijuurou asked her, "Was it fun?" "Yeah it was. Do you know how friendly Kise-kun was?" Haru asked her brother. "Speaking of which, why did Kise and you go to another table?" Seijuurou asked her. "Oh. He just asked me a favor. That's it.


	2. Helping Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kise stubbornly tries to get Aomine's attention through the help of Haru

"Haruchiiiii~ Help meeee~" Kise pleaded her. "What now?" Haru asked him. "Because, Aominecchi lost in the match again Seirin and I think he's sad." Kise told her. "So what do you want me to do?" Haru then asked him. "I wanna help him. But how?" Kise asked her again. "Why are you asking me?!" Haru then shouted at him. "Sorry sorry." Haru apologized.

Right now, they were outside the stadium, along with some of his brother's former teammates. "What do I do now?" Kise asked her. "Why don't you try talking to him? Maybe he'll talk to you." Haru explained.

***

"Aominecchi, can I talk to you?" Kise asked Aomine, who was lying on the rooftop. He found her through the help of Momoi. Aomine still did not talk to him. "You know what Aominecchi? I'll just talk to you later. Seems like you're in a bad mood." Kise said then stood up, walking away from the place. 

"Stay." Aomine then said. "Huh?" Kise asked him, though it seems that he knew what Aomine said. Aomine did not repeat what he said but Kise went back to his position earlier, seating beside Aomine who was lying on the rooftop.

Both remained quiet, until Aomine heard soft snores from the person beside him. "He sure can sleep easily anywhere huh?" Aomine said. He then adjusted the position of Kise to a more confortable one, in which his head was placed on Aomine's lap, which is like a child's.

Kise mumbled something not understandable in his sleep. Aomine showed a small smile. "He's kinda cute." Aomine said. 'That's why I like him.' He thought. 

***

"Hmm. Where's Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asked. "Who knows where he's gone." Midorima said. "Haru-san, do you know anything about this?" Kuroko asked her.

"Well, I do know but, let's not bother finding him. I'm sure someone found him already." Haru replied. 

***

Kise woke up in the middle of the night, and found himself sleeping in someone's bed. 'How did I get here?' Kise thought. "You suddenly slept while sitting with me at the rooftop so I brought you here. Anyways, before you slept you wanted me to talk about something. What is it?" Aomine asked him.

"Ohh, that's nothing you should concern yourself about." Kise told him. "I don't to seem rude, so I'll be going." He then said. 

"Seriously, at the middle of this night? The train stations are closed until 8. It's still 12 in the morning dumbass." Aomine told him.

"I'm sorry if I seem dumb to you." Kise told him and walked away. Aomine noticed that there was a lot of pain hidden in his eyes and voice. "I usually call him that. Why is he only reacting now?" Aomine asked himself.

***

"Oi! Tetsu." Aomine yelled at the said boy. "Tch, what is it now Ahomine? Pestering my boyfriend again?" Kagami said. "No I'm not. If I remember correctly, Tetsu was my bestfriend before, Bakagami." Aomine then replied to him.

"What did you want to talk about Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked him. "I wanted to ask a question." Aomine said. "Does Kise like me?" Aomine continued. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagami then laughed out loud. "I don't need your attitude here, Bakagami." Aomine then said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to tell you this. But you have to find out for yourself." Kuroko replied. "Will it bug you if I told you I like... Kise?" Aomine asked uncertainly. Kagami was then shocked by his statement. "Woah. So you do like him. That's why you like to stare at him." Kagami said. "I do?!" Aomine exclaimed. "Look Aomine-kun. Confess to him, if he rejects you then don't regret it. At least you've said what you want." Kuroko told him.

"Thank you Tetsu. I know you can help me. Unlike that Bakagami." Aomine whispered the last part. Kagami was preoccupied as he had seen the Touou and Kirisaki Daichi captain together enter the cafe. "Isn't that your captain? Why's he with that guy?" Kagami asked. "Won't blame him. I overheard him asking Hanamiya for a date in the changing room." Aomine said.

"Tetsu, I'm leaving right now." Aomine said. "Okay Aomine-kun. Make sure to confess to Kise-kun for yourself." Kuroko said. "Kuroko, how about a date?" Kagami asked him. "Sure, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D The only time I double-updateeed. So yeah, this is mainly about Akashi's sister but hey, but I'll put others too! Yey! Sooooo, stop look and listen, jk. Who should I feature next? Maybe AkaFuri, who knows :P


	3. Hesitation

_This is stupid._ Aomine thought. He did what Kuroko told him. Ask Kise for a 'date'. But then Kise kept on saying, "Aominecchi, we're going to hang out?" With that annoying cheerful voice of his.

Not like Aomine minded it. He thinks that his voice is errr fine? If you say it that way. Plus, Aomine's having a hard time picking what to wear. In the end, he decided to wear jeans, navy blue Vans, and a printed shirt. Not like it's a date, it's a _hangout,_ Like what Kise said. So he went to Maji Burger near Teiko and waited for Kise.

People paced in and out of the restaurant and still there was no sign of Kise.  _Maybe Kise just pranked me when he said yes._ Aomine thought. He just stood up from his place and was gonna leave the place.

"I'm sorry Aomine-cchi!" A Kise trying to catch his breath filled Aomine's eyesight. "I'm sorry Aomine-cchi, let's eat!" Kise just grinned at him, but obviously he was just trying to cover up his tardiness. "I'm sorry Aomine-cchi I won't be late again! Just do-" He was cut off when, "Yeah yeah, I get it. You had a shoot." Aomine stated. "I'll orde-" Kise suggested but, "Stupid, just rest. I know what you want anyway." Aomine just shrugged him off and walked to the counter.

Kise just smiled at his friend's thoughtfulness.

"So why the hell did you agree with his  _hangout?"_  Aomine asked as he stressed the word, hangout. "Why, Aomine-cchi? Is it bad for former teammates to hangout?" Kise said. "Nope. Not that much." Aomine replied.

"Nofht thwat mushh? Aominesshi,you kiffing mwe?" Kise said, while munching on his burger. "Shut up first, Kise. Learn how to swallow what you eat first before swallowing." Aomine told him.

"Oooooh, are you guys dating?" A black-haired guy asked them. "Who the hell are yo-" Aomine said but Kise greeted the person immediately. "Takao-cchi! It's nice to see you!" _So he's Takao. The carrier of Hawk Eye._ Aomine thought.

"What is that hideous creature you're holding, Midorima?" Aomine asked, rudely. "Isn't this obvious to you, Ahomine? It's a frog." Midorima replied. "Why do you have that? That's stupid." Aomine said. "It's my lucky thing for today, as stated by Oha Asa." Midorima told him.

Midorima was about to tell Takao that they were about to go but he was busy talking with Kise. "Midorima-cchi! Can you and Takao-cchi join us for lunch here at Maji?" Kise suggested. "What? NO!" Aomine retorted. "And why not?" Midorima smirked at the former Generation of Miracles ace.

***

"A-ah eh? Kuroko-kun? W-why am i h-here?" A confused Furihata asked Kuroko, who was busy picking new shoes. "You said Akashi-kun was your childhood friend right? So I wanted to ask for your help." Kuroko replied. " But, that was a long time ago. You know him better than me, considering you guys were middle school teammates." Furihata stated. 

 "There are certain things a child tells a friend that he does not tell his friends in his older years." Kuroko told him. "U-um, o-okay." Furihata said. Furihata and Kuroko engaged in a long silence before Kuroko said something. "Why does society judge gay people?" He asked. "I think, because they're ignorant? You know sometimes, they easily conclude that the gay person was misled in his life, so they want him to change for the better without realizing that they're hurting him, and it's for the worst, rather than better. Why'd you ask anyway?" Furihata finished.

"I just needed it for my project. Thanks by the way." Kuroko said, but emptiness was evident in his voice.

***

"Sei-chan! Isn't this too much for today's training?" Reo huffed. They were lifting weights for today, and it wasn't his specialty. He doesn't have that much arm strength unlike Nebuya, who has huge arms for a high schooler. "Weak! Excuses are for the weak!" Nebuya shouted at him. "OH WELL EXCUSE ME! I DON'T HAVE HUGEASS ARMS LIKE YOU!" Reo shouted back.

"Oh well nii-chan, your teammates are hot-headed as ever." Someone said from behind. "Oh? Isn't it Haru-chan!" Kotarou greeted her, rather gleefully. "Hi! Did you guys see my brother? I have to talk to him about something." Haru asked the Rakuzan players. They just looked at each other and shook their heads at Haru, signaling a no. "He went straight to the changing room I think." Mayuzumi stated, while changing weights. "Is that so? Thanks, Mayuzumi-san." Haru replied and went to the said place.

"Mayuzumi actually talked to her?" Reo whispered. "That's weird." Nebuya muttered. "Do you like here, Mayuzumi?" Kotarou asked the latter, rather loudly. "Kotarou!" Reo whisper-shouted at him while Nebuya elbowed him at his stomach. "No, I don't. Apparently I was just helping her, is that a bad thing?" Mayuzumi said.

Because everyone felt the slight annoyance in Mayuzumi's statement, they just shut up.

***

"What are you doing here? Akashi asked his sister. "I'm not here to disturb whatever you're doing. Dad just told me that we have to go at home later. He wants to say something." Haru told Akashi, in a serious way. "Okay then. I'll just fetch you at Karasuno later." Akashi said. "Okay, nii-chan! See you later!" Haru bid goodbye to his brother, returning to her gleeful state.

***

"Tsk. This idea's stupid." Aomine said as they were strolling the streets along with Takao and Midorima. "Well, tell it to your stupid boyfriend." Midorima suggested. "He's not my boyfriend! Oh, who agreed to this anyway? Wasn't it your boyfriend? Stupid." Aomine told him. "Don't insult him." Midorima sternly said. "Then don't do it  to Kise either!" Aomine exclaimed. They just had a glaring contest and proceeded to assisting their 'boyfriends'.

"Do you think Momoi-cchi would like this? Ne, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, she will." Aomine just agreed, noticeable how he wasn't really paying attention to what Kise was asking. "Hmp. You're not listening anyway." Kise pouted and walked away. Aomine, knowing what can happen if Kise is in bad mood, ran towards him but bumped to a guy with badly dyed blonded hair, shown in his black roots and cat-like eyes. Pretty small too. "Sorry." Aomine said as he ran to KIse.

"Kenma! Don't get lost again! You're like a child for Pete's sake." Someone shouted at 'Kenma'. 

"Awwww, look at Aomine, Shin-chan. They look good together if they were a couple. Don't they?" Takao commented. " _If_ they were a couple." Midorima said. "What about us?" Takao asked. "Huh?" Midorima was clueless about what Takao just said. "What about us? Do we look good together as a couple, Shin-chan?" Takao asked his companion. In return, Midorima just blushed. "Aww, you're so cute Shiin-chan." Takao poked Midorima's cheek.

***

Aomine and Kise have already separated with Takao and Midorima and now they're walking home. "Kise, look. I'm really sorry, I was just tired?" Aomine stated. "Tired? We didn't even do anything." Kise said. "Yeah. I know. Though we always hangout, you're always. I'm so stupid thinking that I can change you." Kise whispered the last part as he went inside his house. 

Aomine just stared at the blonde wondering what happened to him lately. He's acting weirder than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after a long time. Sorry guys, just been busy with school and stuff ^^. But then, it's vacation so I can update this story along with my other story in WattPad. (I like writing stories but sometimes I can't keep up with my other stuff). Oh and, it's in the tags, my writing is somewhat crappy so please bear with me while I'm getting into the plot XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hellao guys.


End file.
